The Crusher Corps
by the1andonlyLucian
Summary: Follow on from the story How Turles obtained the Tree of Might, find out how Turles Formed the Crusher Corps and what fate lyes for Nek Znappa.


The Crusher Corps

After escaping the afterlife with a Companion and a couple of souvenir seeds of a magical Tree that upon eating it made them alive and stronger, Turles and Nek Znappa were instantly transported to a planet in the living world with all their equipment.

Turles looking around saw lots of spaceship hulks in varying states of disrepair.

In reaction he threw his free hand in the air, that was not holding his pod, sarcastically saying "Great, just what I wanted, lots of useless ships." He put down his ship and searched for his scouter. Putting it on he activated it and searched for power levels, finding none in the area he removed the sheet threw it out, got in his pod and flew around the planet at a higher speed than he could ever achieve for a long period of time searching for power levels. He spent weeks flying around the entire planet covering every strip of land and sea. He only found villages of primitive aliens with bows, arrows, spears, axes and clubs. Flying back to the graveyard angry he landed. Getting out he shouted out loud "Is there no person on this blasted mud ball of a planet that can do more than throw shit at each other." Then he heard the roar of a simple Hydrogen combustion engine, flying to the sound he found Nek Znappa revving a motorbike made from a pile of damaged Motorbikes. Turles impressed "I thought you said only the smart boys could make stuff like this?"

Nek "Yeah, dey makez dis zort of ztuff frum kinda zcratch, once a battle iz over, all da boyz get all da damagd vehikles an wepponz in an area den de distroyd wonz in annavva. De distroyd wonz ar strippd ov all workin or fixibal partz, evryfing elz iz zkrappd an melded.

Da vehikles an wepponz ar fixd by us Boyz, but new wepponz vehikles an ztuff ar madez frum de molden metalz an avva materialz, by da zmart boyz."

Turles "Oh so the boys are both soldiers and mechanics, a bit like me, but can you help me fix a Ship?"

Nek "Nup wez only fix combustyon engin vehikles an mekanikal wepponz like flamarz, roket launchaz, an all zortz o gunz."

Turles "Well, might as well have some fun there is a village nearby."

Nek smiled happily "Wer to Boss?"

Turles "follow me." He took to the sky, and the Zork stored his rifle in a holster he built on the bike and followed below the motorbike. Going through a forested area Turles flew low weaving in between the trees so Nek Znappa could follow. Then the village came into sight. Turles landed while Nek rode through and with one hand steering he drew his pistol and fired.

A three round burst fired from the gun as they hit something the bullets exploded generating extra damage. Sounding like

Ba, Ba, Ba, Boom, Boom, Boom.

Two natives were blown apart. And a tree was felled from a single explosive shell. Skidding to a stop and pushing down the parking balancer. Nek holstered the gun and drew the sword getting off. At the top of his lungs he roared "Cum get me ya Gitz."

Turles wanting to vent some of his anger charged forward and started killing villagers left and right, punching their heads off, tail whipping them in half, crushing their heads, impaling them with a fist and kicking them into the sky.

The two made short work of the Village with Nek slicing the villagers in half, then when he got bored he then started snapping necks. Soon there were only children and teens.

Nek Znappa seeing Turles just killed a child shouted "Wez don't Bonk da Lil wonz, wez leavez dem to grow an get ztronga, a betta fight lata."

Turles stopped "Interesting concept. Well I have released quite of bit of anger anyway."

Looking around for anything interesting or worth money he found a few pieces of jewellery made with string tied around gold nuggets. And a worshiping shrine that had a large rock with two fossilised humanoids, strangely in the fossil there were pieces of advanced technological tools preserved in the rock. Taking the fossil, he then took off and flew to the ship graveyard. Nek followed on the bike.

Carefully placing the fossil flat on the ground, Turles then searched inside his pod for the seed, finding it he stored it in a pocket in his armour then closed the hatch locking it. Remembering that in the afterworld the tree grew in a desert Turles took off into the sky looking for the closest desert.

Finding one he blasted a hole and threw the seed in. Then he pulled out a water flask from another pocket, poured it on the seed and covered it with sand. Then he flew back to the pod. When he landed he found he landed next to a pile of fridges. Seeing a fridge that was small enough to fit in his pod he grabbed the cord and connected it to a power point in his pod, amazingly the thing still worked, however when he opened it he immediately regretted it there was a humanoid corpse in there stinking it out. Disconnecting it he tipped out the body, disintegrated it, flew to a river and began thoroughly washing the inside. Putting the fridge to dry out in the sun next to his pod he began sparring with Nek Znappa.

Turles when he felt hungry hunted a a large animal cooked and ate the whole animal while Nek Znappa killed a rabbit sized creature to eat.

Around the fire Turles asked "So are you like a tree or something because we were naked and yet you had that bark armour on?"

Nek Znappa smirked. "Yeh, wez loik de treez, evolv frum dem wez did. Wez can go long timez widout fud, wez get energi frum da sun. Ourz bark iz ztrong can tek mani bulletz an boomz an cutz. Wen wez diez ourz bodi releaz zeedz dat grow in to more boyz. Wez eat fud to fight longar an ardar."

Turles "Are you taught to fight and repair stuff?"

Nek Znappa " yeh, de boyz dat liv deach da zaplinz to fight an fix ztuff, wen dey get ztrong nuff an big nuff dey drade ani Deef dey noked ouda

ani adda growin zaplinz fur ztuff to bonk peoplez wid."

When it got dark Turles slept in his pod, while Nek Znappa made himself a bed on the ground with a thick branch as a pillow.

At the crack of dawn Turles woke up as usual as did Nek Znappa they sparred then hunted breakfast, then when the sun was fully above the horizon they felt the ground tremble under their feet.

Looking towards the sky they saw a tree rapidly growing far bigger and faster than any natural tree. In the tree line they saw rows of trees topple as huge roots ripped through them sucking all the energy out of them causing their green leaves to become brown and brittle. Turles ran to his pod and shouted "Nek, get to my ship." Turles opened the hatch and got in Nek put his foot on the pods hatch door on the ground and the other he put in a space made by Turles for him to stand, gripping the the top of the hatch door way with both hands Nek Znappa held on for his life and screamed "YEH, LETZ DO DIZ."

Turles then started up the engine and slowly flew up, then when he deemed they were high enough he set it to hover. The door struggled to close with Nek constantly using his strength to keep it open. Turles then hacked into the pod and typed in a new function to lock the door open. Then activated it and Nek suddenly didn't have to keep pushing the door down, using his discipline and control immediately stopped pushing. "Wooh Dat waz fun, Now I get wy da fly boyz lov dis."

They watched the tree grow even larger with its roots growing thicker and longer, they spread their reach everywhere, sucking up entire rivers of water and destroying everything while sucking the life out of everything in its range, watching the roots grow and spread, they noticed that the roots avoided the ship graveyard, as if avoiding the toxins and oils leaked into the ground.

But then he saw thin roots emerge from the ground and force themselves into some car trunks or car boots in a pile of wrecked cars branching themselves to get in each desired vehicle and then the roots branched again twisting their way as they grew longer but not thicker towards the pile of fridges forcing themselves into them branching as needed before finally stopping. But the rest of the roots around grew bigger and thicker slowly growing and expanding further around the area. They kept watching the show with interest as the tree wrapped its surface roots around the planet. By sundown the planet looked dead, the entire water system was dry through out the entire planet, the trees roots wrapped all the way round the planet as if to choke it.

Turles turned on his scouter, not a single living thing was on the planet not even the animals. He then flew the pod to the grave yard picked up the cleaned small fridge and let Nek Znappa off. Taking the fridge he plugged it into the pod and flew it to the tree where he saw the fruit, he found only six fruits hidden among the leaves through out the entire tree, unlike in the afterworld where he saw fruits everywhere on every branch. He stored as many as he could in the fridge, leaving only two fruits that couldn't fit. He then took those any way and flew back to the ship graveyard.

After landing he walked to where Nek Znappa was with the fruit in hand, he was standing next to the fossil looking at it. "Wierd nevva zeen anyfing lik dis."

Turles looking at it then handed over a fruit. " hungry?"

Nek Znappa twisted his face "yeh, de bloody dree Bonked evryfing, I dried Untin but vare iz nofing."

Grabbing the fruit he took a bite and swallowed.

Turles however holding his breath ate his own eating around the seed cleaning it and finished swallowing the whole fruit. As they ate juices sprayed everywhere, quite a bit landed on the fossil. Suddenly the fossil shook and broke, the bones reconnected with freshly grown grizzle bone, muscles and tendons started growing, soon purple flesh covered the former fossils faces and body. Then after they were complete a few seconds passed in silence as both Turles and Nek Znappa stood in shock. Then the two suddenly woke up alive. Turles scouter measured their powers each around a thousand. Turles couldn't believe his eyes, this disgusting fruit brought back the dead, in the living world as well as the dead and had made both him and Nek stronger. This was like a tree of life, it took many away but allowed one to bring back a few who were nothing but bone, but he couldn't call it that because he didn't want people to know it could bring the dead back, instead he mentally decided to call it the Tree of Might, the fruit will be called the Fruit of Might.

The two were short purple aliens who were looking around dazed and confused "Where are we?" One asked "Don't know, but maybe they know. Hey you two where are we?"

Turles getting over his shock then asked "We are on the same planet that you two must have slept on."

One of them looked around "Planet Juniper looks different to what it was yesterday, has the Super Volcano eruption ceased?"

Answering wittily "well certainly looks like it, Who are you two?"

"I'm Raisin and this is my brother Lakesai."

Turles taking a stab in the dark "Do you know how to build a ship per chance?"

Raisin replied "Yes from the parts deposited here we sure can, we are the managers of this scrapyard."

Raisin, Lakasei and Turles looked around for a promising hull. Turles set his eyes on a large faded yellowy white sphere covered in dead vines about three to four stories tall, it looked like a pod ship only enlarged. Raisin and Lakasei broke the Rock holding their tools and simply assumed that the magma had covered the tools and cooled. Their tools functioned after a bit of cleaning, both the twins and Turles got to work strengthening the hull and rebuilding the ship over the next few days. The only thing to eat were the Fruits and some nutrient block bars for saiyans that Turles had in his pod, so Turles rationed out the bars first.

Then when they were finished the ship was sparkling White with The Red view port spanning multiple levels. Turles carried in his pod, Nek Znappa rode in his motor bike and the two aliens waved them bye.

Turles then asked "Why don't you come along, there is nothing for you here and the planet is dead meaning no food or water. Come with us, you've got some strength we can use that as well as your engineering skills. You've got nothing to lose."

Raisin talked to Lakasei and they both nodded in agreement walking on board. Turles smiled. "Welcome to the crew." Thinking of a name for their group he came up with "Welcome to the Crusher Corps."

He then plotted a course to the nearest planet to stock up on supplies.

The ship had a smooth take off and took off leaving the dead world behind the only thing with green was the tree but that too looked like it was dying.

After a days travel they arrived at the nearest planet when they entered the solar system Turles slowed down and cut all power to everything except life support and dimmed the lights. They drifted in unnoticed and landed far from Civilisation. From what they saw after reentry was that it had ships, repair stations, cities, food, jungles, deserts and untouched natural preserves. Then Turles, Raisin and Lakasei flew out of the ship while Nek Znappa followed them riding his Motorbike. Turles traded the gold nuggets from the necklaces for lots of food and spare parts. Then they took off leaving the planet untouched they drifted out of the system, when they were out everything was put back on full power and they took off traveling to another planet. Raisin and Lakasei were made two eat a whole fruit each. Turles "you're gonna hate thaw taste of this but when you eat the whole thing it will increase your power, trust me you'll need it."

After a weeks travel they arrived at their destination, a Planet Trade Organisation system, again Turles turned off most things and drifted to the controlled planet landing far from any bases, there were primitive villages amongst the forests and had a base on a desert and another base in a area of grass plains. Turles and Nek went hunting for fresh food, vegetables, normal fruits and game meat to last a few months. They stored them in a cool room in the ship. Then Turles flew to the desert planted the tree far from the base, watered it and this time didn't cover it up with sand to see if it would start growing faster. He then flew back to the ship.

After a few hours earthquakes started, feeling the Tree shake the ground Turles made the ship take off and flew close to the desert to see the epicentre of the destruction take place.

The tree was as tall as a sky scraper and growing in height and girth rapidly out loud he yelled, his voice travelling throughout the ship "This people is What we are here for Get out there and protect it with your lives. Within a few hours it will produce fruit that will make us all much, much stronger. No one can tell us what to do, we can do as we please and take what we want with no repercussions."

The two purple brothers walked up to Turles along with Nek Znappa , Lakesai "Really? What about the Arcosian frost demon and the rest of their race that rule the universe?"

Turles laughed "That's simple we eat the fruits, get far stronger, train and spar, get stronger and better, rinse and repeat till I am strong enough to kill the bastard."

Raisin "really that simple?"

Turles with a wide smirk"When the tree bears fruit, eat one and you'll see what I mean. Plus The bastard never trains, Thinks he's too strong to be touched." Then suddenly the room drained of all brevity and light heartedness Turles changed emotions twisted into rage his eyes narrowed, his teeth bared clearly showing his top and bottom canines that were sharp, slightly longer than his other normal teeth."I'll make sure THAT HE FUCKING PAYS" releasing a torrent of wind powering up in rage knocking anyone who wasn't bracing which were the two brothers.

Releasing the rage he calmed down a bit and lowered power. Then sharply ordered still feeling a bit angry "Get the Fuck out There and Protect the Tree That's a FUCKING ORDER FOLLOW IT." He screamed in their face. A bit afraid of their boss they opened the entrance door and flew out. Turles then lowered the ship to about a metre off the Ground

Nek went to his bike and rode off the ship landing then began riding round the ever expanding tree making sure to stay away from moving earth.

Then Turles saw aliens of different types wearing red jumpsuits rush out of the assumed base. They were badly damaged and wounded then they looked up, seeing a ship in the sky, the ones that could fly flew to the ship, there were five in total they all were human like but with different skin.

One was big and burly all over with red skin, another had blue skin was thin but completely bound with tight muscles and large tendons, another had yellow skin and huge arms, another had green skin who also had large arms, the last one had grey skin and a thin frame, he had a belt filled with lots of makeshift knives covered in blood.

Turles needing a challenge stated "Who ever is the strongest joins me, so come on attack me."

The red, blue, yellow and green charged at him, letting then each punch him only once. the red dude's was strong and fast , the blue dude's not so much in either , the yellow and green were worse they had strength but no speed. With three swift movements he knocked out all three sending them rocketing to wards the ground leaving The red dude with his hand blocked by Turles's hand. As Turles attacked so did the grey alien, threw a couple of his knives at him, they had speed and accuracy but no power they broke on contact with his skin not even breaking it. Once he knocked out the three he shot forwards and knocked out the grey dude, tail whipping his head sending him rocketing to the ground. As the four fell he shouted "what's your name Red?"

"Names Almond, So what you doing here, if your not PTO or a Prisoner, breaking some one out of prison?"

Turles "Well Almond, I'm here to kill the PTO on this planet for fun."

Almond smiled "You're at the wrong base then."

Turles then Grabbed Almond by the forearm shaking it then stated "Welcome to the crew Almond. Welcome to Crusher Corps."

Turles "You see that Tree over there."

Almond "Who can't, it's massive and I assume that is what is causing all the earth quakes."

Turles "That will kill everyone on the planet. It's a little something I found during my travels."

Almond "Well let's watch the Show then."

Turles "Go down to the Tree and protect it from any attackers, there is one green Zork called Nek Znappa with a wierd bark armour, and two purple brothers called Raisin and Lakasei, they are part of my crew. I'll introduce you. Follow me."

Turles wary watched Almond and slowly flew forward while keeping Almond in his peripheral. Almond didn't move. Turles instantly shot Backwards and kicked Almond down holding back strength so as to not knock him out while still sending him to the Tree. Turles flew and shouted "THAT WAS A FUCKING ORDER. DO WHAT I TELL YOU WHEN I TELL YOU. GOT IT ALMOND?"

Almond stopped himself before he hit the ground hearing the shout grumbled "got it boss man, such an asshole."

Turles then held his hand to his own ear and shouted "WHAT? COULD YOU REPEAT THAT LOUDER COZ I COULDN'T HEAR IT OVER YOUR PITIFUL EXISTENCE."

Almond shouted back "I GOT IT BOSS" and flew to meet the others round the tree.

Turles then crossed his arms and smirked before flying to each one and informing them of the new crew mate.

Turles then flew back to the ship keeping it above the ground but below radar.

After a few hours the PTO sent a scout group to determine the source of the now planetary wide earthquakes and growing roots.

Turles through the view port saw a group of four PTO scouts fly towards the group guarding the tree.

Instantly the four attacked Nek Znappa got off his bike and fired his rifle the multiple explosions hit three and dazed three of them but didn't do much else. Znappa dopped the gun it was tied with string like sling so when it was dropped it hung diagonally downwards on his chest, charged while drawing his sword and chopped one in half. Almond took one of the dazed ones while Raisin took the last of the dazed ones leaving Lakasei with the unaffected one. After killing the Zork attacked the unaffected one who just dodged the Zork while drew his pistol and fired, the explosion dazed the alien. Almond grabbed his dudes shoulder and the head, twisted both different directions toward each other then away hearing a snap the body then fell to the ground dead.

Raisin fired a red energy beam piercing the head of the last dazed one killing them.

Lakasei fired a piercing red ki blast at his alien killing him now that he was dazed just as Nek Znappa was just about to hack at him.

Nek turned to Lakasei and shouted "EY, DAT WAZ MINE."

Lakasei shrugged "he was open."

Nek charged Lakasei knocking him flat out with the hand guard of his sword and stalked back to his bike grumbling incoherently. Raisin "You'll pay for that!" Nek turned and shouted "Ez onli KO'd E ain't ded."

Raisin running to his brother and checking his pulse he was in deed still alive then suddenly Lakasei awoke "That damned tree knocked me out in a single hit, damn does he have a good arm or what."

Getting up he shook his head and laughed.

With things calmed down the next few hours passed amicably between the crew and they did their patrols round the tree as it's roots spread across most of the surface of the planet choking it of its life.

Then the entire amount of PTO troops flew to the source desperate to destroy whatever was causing all the destruction.

The mass of soldiers charged towards them Turles walked to the fridge connected in his pod, pulled out the two remaining fruits, stored one hidden on his person and cut the other into pieces leaving the seeds untouched, then he took four pieces and flew down to his crew. Getting there just before the horde he handed one to each ordering "When you start feeling tired eat this, they taste like shit but you'll feel refreshed. I want the soldiers to all be knocked out, broken but not dead, I want the tree to consume them."Turning to Almond Specifically shouting "THOSE ARE MY ORDERS NOW FOLLOW THEM."

Raisin and Lakasei nodded, Nek grinned and Almond looked to the advancing PTO with rage and yelled "AAAAR" as he shot forward.

Turles waited in the back as the mass charged forward as his crew attacked. They each took on many opponents at once Nek Znappa dodged attacks, tripped his opponents to the ground punched others out then with his foot he slammed using all his body strength snapping their spine rendering them all paraplegic.

Almond punched his opponents till they got knocked out and then he Kicked their pelvis braking it.

Raisin and Lakasei fired piercing ki beams at their opponents arms and legs, occasionally Lakasei broke arms or legs.

Turles joined in and thanks to his tail was able to break two limbs in one go.

A third lay broken and bloody on the ground, Turles contributed more than everyone Else combined breaking half of what lay on the ground . The crew were getting tired and slow so one by one they ate their piece of fruit fighting back the mob, instantly they felt refreshed and stronger. Almond, Raisin and Lakasei almost threw up after it fell on their tong but after seeing Nek eat it and look refreshed with any cuts or abrasions instantly close and heal like he hadn't been fighting like them, they dealt with the taste by quickly swallowing it as fast as they could with the least chewing possible. They were able to do this as Turles held the horde off as they ate one at a time before resuming the attack.

When they all each are their piece and were attacking Turles backed off and ate his entire hidden fruit in four bites keeping the seed tucking it in a pocket, before resuming the attack.

With renewed vigour they continued breaking the PTO mass, until all were on the ground broken and knocked out. Quickly they all flew to the ship Turles ordered Raisin to carry Nek Znappa up. They waited in the ship until the planet died and the tree produced fruit.

Turles searched until he found all the fruit finding only six, Turles then carted the fresh fruit to the ship. He then removed the sliced pieces and placed in all four, then the other two were hidden in the cool room behind a variety of other fruits. Turles grabbed the older pieces storing them in the cool room to be easily found.

They then took off then drifted out of the system to ensure they couldn't be detected by any satellites. The next day Turles ate one of the Hidden fruit, he found it boosted his power many times more than the other fruit, it seemed that the stronger the occupants of the planet, the more potent effect the fruit will give.

Getting an idea, Turles then got the other hidden fruit and hid it in his pod, then closed the hatch door, with a remote he turned on the hibernation function.

Turles then got all the cut pieces and gave a few pieces worth to Raisin and Lakasei " Eat these you know they taste like shit but they'll make you much stronger, you'll need it. For the next battle"

Turles then gave a few pieces to Nek Znappa and the remnants he gave to Almond "Eat this, it tastes horrific but boosts your strength. You'll need it for the next battle."

They traveled to a PTO system taking a week, then as usual they sneaked in the system by drifting with only essential systems running. It turned out to be a manufacturing and research system with asteroid mining facilities, so instead of using the tree, Turles ordered the crew to kill all the soldiers. With their sparring during the trips the crew were more skilled and thanks to the fruit stronger and faster, they were easily able to defeat them all, they took over the interplanetary communication on the planet first killing every soldier. Then they attacked the rest killing them all. The people on the planet were grateful, Turles then requested them to make untraceable scouters like his for his crew and armour, again for the crew. The grey skinned humanoid people in their debt granted the request, saying if ever they needed equipment or parts they would be gifted freely. They found several heavily augmented grey aliens from the planet that had PTO styled armour that were also heavily augmented with all sorts of rockets and weapons, as thanks one named Cacou joined the crew. Raisin noting that they always sneaked in and out of each system modified the ship to have Lichen growing on the walls acting like a natural life support system significantly increasing stealth by reducing power, leaving the standard life support system as a back up only to be turned on if there was a hull breach that would rip off the lichen. Stocking up on fresh food and water they then left for the next planet.

Taking a few days they arrived at the edge of the system, by the number of satellites it was clearly a PTO controlled system, drifting to the planet and landing they found the population on the planet were basically humans but quite a few had decent power levels according to the scouter, their level of technology was medieval. There was one PTO base on the planet. Turles grinned imagining the power that the fruit could give. Giving the order they followed as they returned to the ship Turles flew the ship under radar level to the desert blew a hole, planted and watered the seed. The crew then guarded the tree. Turles watched the seed sprout and grow fast, in a few hours the tree was as large as a sky scraper and the earthquakes started.

The PTO and the planetary king sent a joint scout force to the source of the earthquakes. They were defeated but all the were left wounded. Turles then chopped up a single fruit his a whole fruit on his person and gave each a piece, healing them back to normal and giving them a power boost.

The PTO and the Kings forces managed to send out a distress signal informing the forces of the people attacking and their power using a tree as a biological weapon via the PTO scouters.

Turles gave each of his crew an equal share of the remaining cut fruit, to eat as needed to boost strength and to be able to keep fighting.

Soon the two armies amassed and merged all flying towards the tree.

They attacked using a volley of ki blasts before charging in ,Raisin ,Lakasei, Nek Znappa, Almond and Turles fired energy blasts piercing limbs or chopping them off in Turles' case with a sudden storm of multiple purple blades of ki firing from his after a while of beating them down they grew tired and sore from battle injuries. Turles taking inspiration from Nek Znappa using an old technique he used on his purge planet charged a yellow ball of ki in two hands, he launched it above the and as it expanded it formed a ring, when Turles was satisfied it suddenly exploded the shock wave dazing the stronger ones then knocking down and out a huge percentage of the army. While his crew were eating a slice of fruit Turles vanished and went about breaking all the unconscious peoples spines with a simple strike. By the time the crew had eaten their piece, Turles had reappeared before the crew having broken all the unconscious soldiers spines, the remaining army shook them selves out of their dazed state and charged firing Ki blasts before punching. A large bulk of the army still remained however these were mostly the kings forces the PTO were but a handful.

Refreshed the crew easily avoided or blocked the attacks sending back their own, and with Turles Vanishing and attacking the force, the army were kept bunched up, unable to move around easily, they were being corralled in an area for easy pickings. The new crew member Cacau used his Rocket boosters to increase both his speed and the force of his punches and kicks with Rocket boosted attacks, aimed at the pelvis and the shoulder blade.

After another hour the crew grew weary and their battle wounds were much worse as their older battles wounds reopened along side newer wounds, eating their last piece of fruit they were refreshed and reheated, the army now a half of what it was kept fighting strong.

Then when there were only a hundred left the crew were weary, all their battle wounds reopened alongside even newer ones affected their movement. Nek Znappa couldn't use his right arm anymore it was badly broken, Raisin couldn't see out of one eye and sometimes saw double, Lakasei's left arm shattered, Almonds Right leg dislocated, Cacou's right arm broken, while Turles had no real injuries, he was running on fumes, with little or no energy to fight with, he pulled out the fruit and took the largest bite he could ,quickly swallowing it whole, the power in his current state surprised him, his hand jerked and accidentally crushed the fruit. Back to what he was at the start plus extra he charged forward vanishing and attacking the mob. But as he did so with his attention diverted by all the soldiers one managed to fire a powerful beam of energy, Nek Znappa was busy breaking a soldiers spine when he saw a flash of energy coming towards him, trying desperately to move, his body running only on sunlight couldn't move fast enough. With his body engulfed in the energy Nek Znappa felt his body catch alight, the heat was insurmountable then his body slowly started disintegrating, first his armoured bark broke to pieces as they were replaced with the energy, then parts of his body were melted away replaced with the heat and insurmountable pain, then parts of his chest and face melted away replaced with the heat and the insurmountable pain.

A Harrowing cry of pain erupted and echoed across the battle Feild. Turles looked in his peripheral vision to witness the horrific sight of Nek Znappa being disintegrated completely, not even leaving ash.

Tules looked at the offending soldier with pure Rage, he charged purple energy and fired, purple ki blades launched from his hand slicing into the mans spine through his gut, slicing his shoulder blades and Pelvis, slicing through his groin and lastly taking a bit extra concentration curved a ki blade and guided it slicing up the mans rectum, through his gut, chest and exited via his head. The mans screams replaced Nek Znappas drenching the battle Feild in a horrific scream of insurmountable pain.

Turning back to the rest of the army Turles charged with both hands a yellow ball of ki, launching it he let the ring grow, when it was large enough he let it explode. The energy aimed at the remaining army exploded completely disintegrating all of them.

Turles flew to where Nek Znappa was and landed looking solemn. He placed a hand over his heart saluting. "Nek Znappa you were a fine warrior, died a warriors death, may you continue to have plenty of battles in the afterlife, that is if you don't find a way out." At the end a slight smirk appeared on his face remembering how they escaped the afterlife together.

The crew especially Raisin and Lakasei gathered around the spot, the two showed more grief than the rest having known him for longer than the rest. Raisin "You were an interesting fellow, quick to fight yet never able to hold a grudge. You can Bonk as many Gits as you want now."

Lakasei "You were smarter than you let on, able to put that bike together, whatever happens to you now, all I can say is have as much fun as can however you can."

Almond smiled "We'll meet again some day, leave some Gits for us to Bonk."

Cacau just took a minutes silence to honour the dead crew member.

Then Turles heard an explosion so loud from the castle on the other continent that it could be clearly heard by the saiyan. Turles flew straight there, what he saw confused him, the tree's roots hadn't reached here yet but the castle was in ruins. Then he saw an alien in rags wearing An extremely thick block of steel for handcuffs, using them as weapons killing guards left and right using eye beams and beams of energy from his hands. As the alien fought he seemed to laugh manically, Turles watched with interest as the green haired violently killed the guards and bystanders alike even using his teeth to crush windpipes, if his hands were not in the right position. Even killing women and children.

When he had killed everyone in sight guard or not he turned to Turles in the sky looking confused and asked "Are you Planet Trade?"

Turles "Nope we defeated them, why you in Chains?"

The alien seemed to relax "Political prisoner, I am Prince Daiz of Shandalla, first in line to the throne. Wrongfully imprisoned by the current kings mother since I was five."

Turles "how would you like to get revenge?"

Daiz smirked at the offer "I'm going to kill everyone in my way."

Turles floated down opened his boot took out the lock pick and opened the hand cuffs before putting them back.

Daiz threw off the hand cuffs stretching his arms.

"Ahh, that's better."

Turles then asked "After you got your revenge you could join my crew, I see you care little for this planet or it's people, you'd fit right in and we could use your strength."

Daiz then asked "what's your name?"

Turles "Turles Leader of the Crusher Corps."

Daiz "Thank you for removing my restraints, Turles."

Turles "No worries."

Daiz then flew sharply to the castle remaining, killing even more guards and people with little care. He flew straight to what Turles assumed was a throne room, With little fanfare or announcement Daiz charged straight to the king laughing manically killing all the court and guards, then with a satisfying snap broke the kings Neck followed by the queen then the children before finally resting his eyes on the shocked kings mother, she lay on her knees balling her eyes out. He then stated "You killed everyone I cared about Whore, my mother, my father The Emporer, you destroyed my world, so now I destroyed everything of yours. I spent twenty long years in chains, but you didn't count on my sister running away. Every few years you had your guards check on me, every time I grew stronger and you ordered them to clamp me in heavier irons after knocking me out with sedative. Didn't you find it odd that I grew stronger despite being on meagre rations? I'll answer that, my older sister escaped your guards, she dressed like a man, killed a guard and took his place guarding me. I used the heavier chains as a challenge and got used to them getting stronger. Unfortunately she was never able to get access to the key but she did give me all the food I needed to get stronger, thanks to her I was able to keep clean and hygienic free from the common diseases that go round the dungeon. Then this morning you decided to kill me sending an assassin with a poisoned meal, my sister stepped in asking him to eat it, refusing he attacked and she killed him but she died from his poisoned blade, so you have now officially taken everything away from me and I now officially took everything away from you. The only thing I can do is Laugh at my situation because other wise I would have to kill myself so instead I laugh at the insanity of it, nothing matters to me now absolutely nothing." Laughing manically at the end and satisfied he left her to whimper and cry at the corpse of her son. Seeing Turles he asked after a quake "So are you responsible for the earth quakes?"

Turles smiled menacingly "Yep and soon the planet will be strangled and drained of all water organics and life."

Daiz Laughing turned back to the old woman "Well then looks like your going to become part of the feast. Let's get out of here. Turles."

Turles then asked curiously"If you are the prince wouldn't that make you king of this mud ball?"

Daiz laughing manically "What does it matter this planet can burn for all I care."

Turles smiled then asked "Who was that woman And how was she in a position of power to put her son in as king?"

Daiz still laughing remembering " Her? She was my father,The Emperor's second and last concubine, she had a child with the Emporer, when the male child was born was born she enacted her plan to install her son as Emporer, as you heard she killed my family then she assumed control of the throne."

Turles rolled his eyes "Royals and their politics with a sprinkling of intrigue, it's the same everywhere. Let's go meet the crew Daiz."

Flying to the ship they met the crew then waited in the ship for the fruits to ripen.

To Turles' Surprise there were an almost uncountable amount of fruit going from green to red. Quickly he commissioned Raisin and Lakasei to build a large hibernation container. The two flew straight to the now empty PTO base and used the hibernation systems from the pods as well as spare parts to quickly jerry rig a container matching Turles' idea.

It was ready before the fruits were ready to be harvested. Turles then ordered everyone to pick the fruits putting them in the newly built container. After a few hours all were picked before the tree died.

Turles now with a surplus of Fruits tried one eating it in its entirety. It had the same power boost as the last harvest however there were so many more fruits, this harvest will last them years If they each eat one a month, with the other days eating more appetising meals.

And so Turles trained hard everyday sparring against his crew, ate one fruit a month, and every year held a Vigil on the day Nek Znappa died with a photo and the Motorcycle as a shrine.

Journeying to worlds to fight strong opponents on the edges of Frieza's empire, raid ships for their gold to buy exuberant rooms and meals at the first planet Turles landed on, until eventually after twenty or so years he stumbled across the Earth as the fruit stockpile had diminished to single digits.


End file.
